Vehicle occupants are often seeking convenient locations within a vehicle interior to place and retain beverage containers of varying sizes, as well as other smaller personal items, such as pens, notepads, parking slips, cards, phones and other portable electronic devices. In current vehicle interiors, these smaller personal items are usually stored in a cup-holder or shallow open bin in a vehicle interior console where they are insufficiently retained, and thus are subject to moving around, vibrating, and making noise as the vehicle is driven and maneuvered. Further, these items can be ejected from a small storage bin or cup holder having an open top during the maneuvering of the vehicle. For beverage containers of varying sizes, it is difficult to have a receptacle that offers a one-size-fits-all solution. Thus, it is desirable to provide an item holder in a dedicated location for storing and retaining small personal items and various size beverage containers in such a manner that the items are retained securely in-place while maneuvering a vehicle and conveniently located in close proximity to a vehicle occupant for easy retrieval.